Link, Zelda, and Cookies Continued
by Zora-man
Summary: The classic it continued. Link's second part in his quest for Zelda and Cookies thanks to a prank phone call. Rated T for crude humor.
1. Nabooring, nothing to it

**The original Link, Zelda, and** **Cookies got erased, so I am continueing it!**

* * *

**_Chapter 12- Nabooring_**

So, Link was done with the Darkness temple and he decided he did not want to be in a Zelda game anymore. So he went to the job agency and got a job as a Koopa in Mario.

Lets just say that Link is now banned from all social burrito groups...

"Do you stomp on everyone, ya stupid Plumber?" Said Link as he was running out of Mario world. "I am through with this! I am going back to Elmo's- I mean Zelda's world!".

Link was approaching the spirit temple, but he got lost in a desert and found himself in a huge blizzard. Yes, a blizzard in a desert. So, Link had to go through an entire desert wearing a coat made of Goron fur. "Man, doI want a burrito right now!" said link as he approached a giant packman, "Hi Henry" said Link as he stared at the giant unfinished pizza. "Do you now the way to the spirit temple?" asked Link while looking at the 340 degree circle. "Yes, its over there by the "_This is the spirit Temple, and if you cannot see this, then you are retarded" _Sign" said the flat lemon head. (I can describe pacman in many ways).

As Link approached the temple, he saw a woman who looked likea woman. "Hello Link" said the woman. "Yo" responded Link in rapping language."Link I am nabooring, this is the spirit temple, and I am a woman that looks like a woman, now lets talk business, to beat this dungeon, you will need to find out the Geometric configuration of a triangleto fit inside the door and the treasure is..."

"LALALALAH DON'T SPOILIT!" Screamed Link

_10 hours later_

"So the geometric configuration of a pi diagram will let you find the 42ndkeyand go to the mini bosses's room which is a funy story actually..."

_20 hours later_

"Man, this Woman keeps yapping and Yapping, no wonder the call her nabooring" Said Link

_8564Q48 Hours later_

"And thats how you beat this dungeon" Ended Nabooring "Link, are you here!". Nabooring found a note right next to her and it read:

**Dear Mrs.Navooring, pleeze exkuse my son Lihnk for leeving you, she haes broken his Toe andd canot heahr any-more.**

**Signed,**

**Mrs.My Mom.**

* * *

**Hope You like it, I'm continuing my story.**


	2. Hairy and the Gift shop

**Chapter 2, Hairy and the Gift shop, is finally out, if you are reading it, you get a free burro!**

* * *

Link decided to skip the Spirit temple because it "mezsed uhp hizz thang" and because of Nabooring. Link was riding on Malon to Gannon's tower and decided to stop and get a cheesy taco at Taco shield. After consuming the 5241 Calorie meal, he decided to go and head straight for Ganon's tower. 

A couple hours later link finally arrived at the tower and saw that a path was missing to Ganon's castle, so he used his imagination to create a mystical rainbow through which he ran through to get to the castle.

Inside the castle was really damp and soggy with pictures of Donkeys over the walls that kept staring at Link as he walked.

Link kept walking through the castle and he saw a giant monster running toward him, and it was looking hungry. I do not want to describe what happened next but I will say this:

Poor taco.

So after sacrificing his taco to save himself from that monster link started running through the entire castle to find Ganon.

As Link walked through he saw a stupid looking boy chanting weird stuff.

"Lumos, Shumos, Hummas', kumqat, Hingo-Dingo!" said the weird kid

"Hey, thats my catch phrase" said Link while holding his sword against the kid's face.

"Oh sorry, my name is Hairy Pot, and I am trying to break this wall" Said Hairy

"What is in there?" asked Link with his head

"Oh the sorcerer's stone, but I am hoping there is women!" exclaimed Hairy.

"Cool Beans!" screamed Link

"I hate beans" responded Hairy

"Shut your dirty pie hole!" exclaimed in link in a southern manner

"I am looking for Cannon, the master of this dungeon, maybe he can lead you into the right direction" said Link

"Ok, he should be down the hall, take the right when you see the gift shop" responded Hairy

"Gift shop?" thought Link as he approached it

Inside the gift shop was standing the cashier, who was milking a donkey

"What's your name?" asked Link

"Its Sassyke" said the cashier

"What are you doing here?" asked Link

"Its my summer job, I am saving my money so I can spend it on Ultimate power" responded Sassyke

"Its winter" said Link

"Shit" responded Sassyke

**Besides, everyone knows ultimate power can be achieved by... Dance!**

**70s music**

**Okay, you get the idea. Chapter over, I will be in my trailer**


	3. The much expected nonending

**Yes it has been 3 years since I updated this fan-fic. Some guy reviewed it and it all came back to me.**

**I better turn off that 70's music.**

Link was sitting in a small room listening to New Zealand techno. Suddenly, he remembered that it was 2009 and no longer 2006, therefore the Ninendo Wii

was a failure and he was back in the show!

Not really

There was this idiot named Zant who lived to be administred in the latter half of the alphabet.

"oH HELL NAW!" yelled Link as he approached this dirty puppet

"Man you disturbing da FUNK!" yelled Zant

"You got no FUNK!" responded Link, holding a funk-o-clock that pointed in the opposite direction

"What is dat" yelled Zant

"Why should I tell you, you're just a melon farmer" responded Link

Zant dissapeared into a mist all of a sudden, and Link carried onward

All of a sudden Ganon appeared out of the blue and hit link in the pancrea. Attempting to recover from this injury,

Link quickly rushed up to Ganon's bedroom and smashed his modem.

This proved to be the final straw for Ganon.

Ganon took out his prized golden pig and fled the palace. The battle was won.

"Good job man" said Link's accomplice Rigel Dunbar

"I could not have done it without you Rigel" responded Link, full of tears.

**Expect the next chapter in 2011, if I'm feeling up to it :D**


	4. The Chapter That never should have been

**As it turns out, I was reading the future last chapter. ITS 2011 Holy shit im an adult now**

** My humor was god awful!**

The Chapter that never should have Been

Link sat in his room reading a newspaper. The sun shined through his blinds and he stood up to stretch. The years had took a toll on him.

It's been roughly 5 years since finished his quest.

Link lived in a small cottage a few miles west of the Brooklyn

His wife, Princess Peach, walked in with a crying baby, looking clearly distressed.

"Yeah, fuck this" Sighed Link

All of a sudden, thunder struck

Link looked around the room panicked and found a giant golden toaster

"ITS ABOUT TIME!", he screamed

Link jumped on his favorite hog, Beauregard, and sped off into the distance

He quickly rode out of his house, A BRICK HAUSE, as Peach ran outside clearly mad

"YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR I-" Screamed Peach

"Shut up woman! You're a BRICK!" Responded Link

"I swear to GOD I will-" Retorted Peach

"HAAAAAUEEEEESEEEEEEE!", finished Link as he rode off into the homosexual sunset

Little did he know that the trail that his extremely large sex organ left would be picked up by mercenaries

**I'll update again in 2012**

**IF THE JUPITER STILL PUTS UP WITH EARTHS BULLSHIT**


End file.
